


Nothing in Common

by rhye



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-26
Updated: 2011-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie/Lureen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing in Common

Hair: naturally blonde - blonde now  
Age: too young - too old  
Taste in Men: tall and quiet - dark and wild  
Parents: never around - never leaving me alone  
Children: none - a son  
Hobbies: swimming - riding  
Fears: horses - water  
Place of Residence: Wyoming - Texas

They came together on paper as a widow and a waitress with nothing in common except one's late husband used to fuck the other's ex-boyfriend regular. And in truth, they had not a single thing in common.

Except for a shared affinity for what to do with each other and a cucumber. And that, as it turned out, was more than enough.


End file.
